


Jakk

by BeaRyan



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Dead OC - Freeform, Drug Addiction, Gen, No recurring characters were physically harmed in the making of this fic, Pre-Series, Suicide, tiny bits are canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've gotten so many hints about Jakk and Johnny and Dutch's backstory that I couldn't resist pasting the pieces together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jakk

D'avin's smile is laughter and a threat all in one, and Johnny flinches like he's already got the knuckles of D'avin's noogie digging into his skull. 

"I didn't know you were into this kind of thing, Johnny." 

Johnny smiles. Diffuse the bomb and it can't blow up in your face. "That's what you get for underestimating me." 

"Stop," Dutch orders wearily. This is the hold of her ship, not a daycare center, no matter how much the Jaqobi boys seem determined to pick at each other like children. "Whatever it is you think you know, just spill it." 

D'avin's grin is relentless. "I'd rather not embarrass my little brother in front of you." 

"If you really think there's something stupid he's done that I don't know about then you've overestimated his ability to feel shame. Talk. Now." 

D'avin flourishes a transport container. It's grey metal, less than a foot on any side, and unmarked except for the shipping tag. "So you know what Miss Meggie Jaqobi ordered from Confidential Freight?"

The air seems to have gone out of the room. D'avin's glances from one to another for an explanation, but nothing comes. His brother looks ready to collapse, and so D'avin moves towards him until Dutch's words stop him cold.

"Mrs." Dutch says softly. Her attention turns to Johnny. The tremble in his hands and the pallor of his skin let her know that even now Meggie's name is more than he can bear. "Do you want me to handle this?" she asks. 

Johnny nods and leaves, his steps faltering and his shoulders hunched. Lucy opens the doors before he gets to them and dims the lights along his path. She knows by now what he needs. When he enters his room the music is already playing. Lucy's still trying to find the right algorithm for the songs. She knows which ones they laughed to, which ones they listened to as they argued about programming or ship modifications, which ones they made love to. She hasn't yet figured out which ones help him find his way back from the darkness. 

Back in the hold D'avin finally speaks. "Johnny was married?" 

"It's complicated, D'av. Don't push it." 

"She left him?" 

"Suicide. Jakk addiction. Johnny took stupid chances to keep her level. She couldn't save herself. She did save him." 

Dutch can see the words forming in D'avin's head. Words against suicide. Words about drug addiction. Stupid, meaningless words babbled by someone who hadn't watched them fall in love and then fall apart. 

Meggie had been her pilot and maintenance engineer, and it was Meggie's programming that brought Lucy home with Johnny trapped inside when he tried to steal the ship. Dutch had shot him. Meggie had been impressed by what he'd been able to do to Lucy in the short amount of time he'd had her. 

If he hadn't been eager to get to work undoing the mess he'd made of the wiring with the hole from her shot still in his shirt...

If he hadn't been able to fix the bug in the internal messaging system...

If sewage processing hadn't backed up and he hadn't jumped to fix it, thrilled to be allowed to muck about the inner workings of an honest to goodness deep space vessel...

Meggie had said, "He's untrained, Dutch, but he's smart. He's..." Meggie's eyes had flashed something that spoke to girlish dreams Dutch had never been allowed to entertain, and Dutch tried not to glare. Still, the women knew each other and Meggie chose her next words carefully. "He's like a puppy, ready to train and be loyal, and we'd be fools not to keep him."

Dutch had answered, "If you're wrong it's your ass." 

Six months later Lucy was faster than she'd ever been and she could maneuver like a surface craft even though she was designed for deep space. 

Two years later Pree officiated the bar's first wedding while Dutch served as best man and maid of honor. 

And fourteen months ago Dutch had held her best friend as he sobbed and buried his wife. 

Dutch takes the package from D'avin and slices it open. Packing material spills out and scatters to the floors, coating it in a fine layer of soft shreds. Inside are two jars wrapped in layers of worn cloth. She doesn't recognize the language someone has used to scribble a label on the lid. The floating contents in them don't seem worth the trouble and expense of shipping it across the J on a freight ship for over a year. 

D'avin's voice is rough when he speaks. "Those are my mom's peaches. She used to put up and hide food for the rough times." He rubs his eyes. "We had to ditch out of Kora in a hurry. There must have still been some in the fallback hut." 

Dutch nods and calculates how far from Johnny's home world they are. The timing is about right. That long distance freighter staffed with bar regulars had headed out about three years ago, when Meggie was still alive, still fighting for happiness. They'd all had friends working on it. Eighteen months out and eighteen back, and now two jars of nearly antique peaches lovingly canned by one dead woman and tracked down by another had left two live men as hollowed out and fragile as dead trees. 

Family. 

D'avin says, "If you're going to get rid of them, I'll take them." 

"I'm going to put them away, and you're going to know that they exist, and that's going to be enough." It's not, and she knows it, but hugging a jar of old fruit wouldn't be enough either. The dead are lost to us, but they aren't gone. 

"What are you going to tell Johnny?"

"I'm going to wait and see what he wants to know." She knows he won't ask. There'd been many packages at first and fewer as time went on. Nothing special. Parts for Lucy. A debt notice. A pair of shoes. Nothing to make sense of a wife who had ripped herself out of his life. Nothing to make it better, just reminders of a life that no longer was. 

D'avin stares at the box as Dutch carefully rewraps the jars and stows them in it. "Dutch?"

"Hmm?"

"What do we do now?"

"The warrant is all. Go pick one."

She sees his spine straighten as he pulls on years of training like an emotional uniform. At least one of them will be able to function today. Thank the gods for small favors. 

She hears the muffled sobs from Johnny's room as she passes his door. 

Dutch's bedroom door closes behind her and she then lets her own tears quietly fall. 

Damn that girl for leaving them all and damn the Jakk for taking her. One day she'll know who gave Meggie her first dose and then there's going to be hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'm not sure if this worked or not.


End file.
